Remember Your Chains
by Sabriel J
Summary: No child should live in a home that holds no love for him. No person should be told that they are worthless. No heart should be that dark and have a pure soul. No child should lose their innocents due to parents' hatred.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. We don't.

Summary: No child should live in a home that holds no love for him. No person should be told that they are worthless. No heart should be that dark and have a pure soul. No child should lose their innocents due to parents' hatred.

Miss. Sabriel J and Miss. BeautyAce present...

**Remember Your Chains.**

* * *

No child should live in a home that holds no love for him. No person should be told that they are worthless. No being should be made to be a mistake. No creation should house so much resentment. No heart should be that dark and have a pure soul. No child should lose their innocents due to parents' hatred.

* * *

Potter. The family of the Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. The Savior, The Golden Boy, Child of the Light. Lucus Potter, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. But what of his twin, Harry James Potter? 

Green eyes flashed in annoyance. Ever since that day of the attack, I was always pushed aside and forgotten. No one cared, no one noticed. It was better when no one noticed me, then my mistakes couldn't be punished. But I'm was better than all of this. I am better than all of them. The sight infront of me sickened me. I had to close my eyes in disgust. But I couldn't dismissed the twang in my heart. The jealousy, the rage, the hatred. At the age of 8, I, Harry Potter wore a mask so no one in the world would know the true me. No one will see me hurt. I won't be weak. I won't cry. But most of all, I won't be like Lucus, the spoilt brat. The malicious child who loved to taunt, to rub it in my face, that my parents don't love me. It doesn't matter anymore though. I lost my parents when I was three. When they forgot about me. And I don't really care about Lily and James Potter.

_Flashback_

_The stairs creaked. The very air turned ice cold. There was an evil presence no doubt. Gazing hungrily at the Griffindor-Red door, the friutation of the prophicey was a hand and soon he, Lord Voldmort, would be all powerful. With the babysitter lying dead in the other room, he entered the room, smirking. _

_The vision of the twin boys sitting unknowingly in the unprotected cot only excited him further. The difference between the two brats already conspicious, with one sleeping comfortably among the array of disheveled blankets and the other...the other staring mercilessly black at him. His green eyes seemingly searching his soul. _

_Looking intently at each brat in turn, it was clear to he, Lord Voldermort, the most powerful wizard in history who the child of the prophecy was...Harry James Potter..._

_Raising his wand so as to be level with the little boy's head, he smirked evilly as he recounted the prophecy. However, Harry's eyes did not leave those of the intruder. Emerald stard into the black pupils od pure evil. Murmuring the unforgivable curse under his breath, a stretch of green light, matching that of the baby's, surged toward Harry. _

_The Dark Lord looked on as the brat smirked and raised his right hand. His own smile faltered as the spell seemed to halt as the child seemed to catch the raging spell. Clenching his hand, Harry smiled and unclenched his fist to wave an innocent farewell to the Dark Lord. The magic flew in all directions, grazing Harry's forehead and the shield he had placed around his still sleeping brother. The walls crumbled as the rays of magic slammed against it. And poor Dark Lord, having received the majority of the backlash, lay in a pile of withering ashes..._

_End Flashback_

And then the trouble began. I can't really remember what happened next. I was unconscious, and Dumbledore chose Lucus as the Boy-Who-Lived because of his scar. While my scar on my foredhead was hidden by my hair, Lucus has a scar on his cheek that's shaped as a 1. And by Dumbledore's logic, that makes Lucus the Chosen One.

At first I didn't mind. I loved my brother and he loved the extra attention. I thought my parents would always love me no matter what. I was wrong. Lily started to forget me and when she did remember it was to shout at me. If it weren't for the house elves i wuold have starved. And I soon was able to take care of myself.

My father? James? It would be better if never saw me. I was never good enough and the disapointment in his eyes...We are rich. I had food, I had my own room. But I didn't have love. I guess the worst betrayal was when Lucus turned on me. He hated it when the attention wasn't on him. He hated the fact we were twins and people sometimes mistook me for him. We shared the same birthday and shared the party. Soon, he started to hate me and by then, it was too late to speak out. No one knew nor would believe me if I told them it was me that defeated the Dark Lord.

I guess it's then my heart turned bitter. There are only three people a really care about anymore and they are the reason I don't leave. My Uncles Padfoot and Moony. They own a Joke Store called ZAP! and they are the only ones who care. They don't care for Lucus's fame or fortune. They see me and love me for me. The way my parents should. They don't forget to get me presents or forget about me totally. Lucus doesn't like it when they came. He says they pay more attention to me than him, which is true, and he complains to Lily about that. After that, I was locked up everytime they came, and I only saw them on the special occasions. Then there's Aunt Tonks. She's an Auror and a little crazy. She's Uncle Moony's wife, but more of a mum to me than Lily is.

Sometimes I dream that someone would come and take us away. So Moony and Tonks can have a real wedding and I won't have to ever see the Potters again. And that Padfoot woudl adopt me. I thought those were just dreams, fantasies. But the key to my ideal world lay in me; in my blood.

* * *

What do people care for Royalty? Sure, the King, Queen and Heir Apparent. No one really cares about the second child. Destined to for ever be in the shadows. Just because she was a female. She was the first born. She was the powerful one. But she will never rule or hold the eye of her parents. And by the age of 5, she no longer tried. 

Princess Amynta Adora Celeste, First Born Fae to the Royal Family, Second Heir, nusance, mistake, worthless. That is who I am. I used to care. I wanted so bad to please my parents. But they only had eyes for my younger brother. My father dearest decided that no woman should rule. That the crown would be passed to a male heir. And all my mother did was watch. So, I was tossed aside, a spare. The palace servents took care of me. And I no longer care about my so-called parent. I asked to be trained, magically, mentally and physically. Every achievement worth of praise, I only heard silence.

I was raise in the lap of luxury but no one to kiss me goodnight. No one was there when I had nightmares. No one held my hand when I inherited my wings. I grew up alone and learnt lessons by myself.

When I was five, I asked the captain of the Royal Guard to start training me. The request was put through, and my parents didn't care. Thankfully, the Royal Advisor gave permission. And so my new life began. A life away from the Royal Family, in a quest to find some self worth, even as a female. I trained everyday. I remember those first -painful- lessons. My muscles burned from the strain and I collapsed into my bed every night. Everytime people told me to stop, to give up, made me train harder. Swords, bows, martial arts. I do it all.

Captain Ardere started teaching my how to use my magic. And then my lessons oin both physical and magical training began. But something was missing. I wanted a family. And one night I Saw the oppotunity...

* * *

Born to darkness, surounded by darkness, destined for darkness, thus condemed, a soul to darkness. Not allowed to live, not allowed to be himself. Just a clone. Controlled. The skin deep scars may heal, but alighted in his heart, a raging fire of hatred. 

I was born to be perfect, or else. Draco Malfoy. A clone of my father, the heir. There are no room for mistakes or face the punishment. As soon as could take, I was in lessons. Magic, Politics, Etiquette and Decorum, Swordsmanship. The list continues. But I hated it, I hated this lifestyle. I have no childhood. The only thing I hate more is my Father. He showed no emotion, and if so, it was only dissapointment. He cursed me when I failed or when he felt like, he ordered the lessons, he ordered no one to befriend me. He ordered my mum to stay away.

My mum. The only good thing in my life. She and Father had an arranged marriage, she never loved him and she shows it. But she loves me. Mum dries my tears and smiles and praises me. She lets me have fun. And she protects me. I know. She shouts everytime Father tries to curse me. She's taken the curses and the blows for me. It's gotten worse these last months though. I worry for her. Now He has taken away my mum. He made me grow up faster, now He will face the consquences.

Mum told me a secret. It's the key to getting away fomr Him. Mum is a veela and her family is related to royalty in their dimension. Veelas live under the rule of Faes in a parallel dimension that only the subjects or invited guests may enter. mum has petitioned for a divorce in that realm stating she was made like a prisoner here. They going to come and escort us their next week and I'm going with Mum. I'm going home to the Haven Realm where the Celeste family rule. There I will have a new life. No matter what He says, I get the choice to go or stay; and I know where I'm going.

* * *

Out of place, oddball, strange, freak... Names that swirl aropund me in jest. Taunting, insecurity. Strange. Magical. No parent should fear their child. No child should see that fear. She was a puzzle piece in the wrong box.

I've always felt out of place. Things happen around me that no one can explain. It's like magic. I'm Hermione Granger, the freak. When I get angry things fly around or break. It scares my parents. They sent me for various tests, heck, even a pyschic! Nothing, according to the tests I'm pretty normal, except being somewhat smarter and having a photographic memory.

But I can see it, in their eyes. my mother and father are scared of me. Now, I'm 8 tomorrow and they can't stand to be in the smae room as me. Not only them, other people as well. the teachers glare at me and the other ch9ildren avoid me like the plague. I'm the oddball. The prankster who turned the teacher's hair blue. But there was no proof and they blamed me because I was working with blue paint. No one saw me do it, heck, I don't know if a even did it.

But somethings going to happen, I can feel it. I just want to belong. My parents will never know but I'm terrified they will leave me. I love them but they fear me. I just want ot belong...

* * *

And the tale begins. Four children, four pasts. One link and mistakes people will regret. No matter how far you go in life, your past will always come back. Potters will regret neglecting their son. the Grangers will realise that their daughter will always be their daughter and they should have accepted her, not made her out to be a freak. Lord Malfoy? He will regret not loving his son and seeing Draco only as an Heir. The Celeste family? What comes around goes around and it's too late for them. The Princess makes her own path of life. Time will come when they will remeber the chains they once cast aside or off. Cos those chains will be coming back...


End file.
